


Venom in your Seoul

by slzzzpy



Category: BLACKPINK, Red Velvet - Fandom
Genre: F/F, Red Velvet, blackpink - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:29:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26492671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slzzzpy/pseuds/slzzzpy
Summary: Lisa Manoban was a 21 year old woman who resides in South Korea. She spent her days in inner turmoil against herself and her overwhelming thoughts and feelings of her sexuality, occasionally visiting her aunty to play with her several cats and had a passion for photography.Pretty normal, right? Every young adults dream?Not for Lisa it wasn’t. Alongside all of that, she was also a member of the Seoul Mafia; a dangerous collective of over 350 Korean and Japanese men and women whose job it was to ruin and destroy lives of those who crossed their organisation in the wrong way.
Relationships: Bae Joohyun | Irene/Kang Seulgi/Lee Sunmi, Jennie Kim/Kim Jisoo, Jennie Kim/Lalisa Manoban | Lisa, Kim Jisoo/Park Chaeyoung | Rosé, Lalisa Manoban | Lisa/Park Chaeyoung | Rosé
Comments: 2
Kudos: 27





	1. Chapter 1

Lisa Manoban was a 21 year old woman who resides in South Korea. She spent her days in inner turmoil against herself and her overwhelming thoughts and feelings of her sexuality, occasionally visiting her aunty to play with her several cats and had a passion for photography. 

Pretty normal, right? Every young adults dream? 

Not for Lisa it wasn’t. Alongside all of that, she was also a member of the Seoul Mafia; a dangerous collective of over 350 Korean and Japanese men and women whose job it was to ruin and destroy lives of those who crossed their organisation in the wrong way. 

Since Lisa was 16, she had been formally trained in combat and weapon creation, although what she really loved was hacking. Though she could never ask Wendy for that honour. 

On this particular night, all around her, stationed at tables as far as the eye can see, sat officials of the Korean mafia gathered for their annual “Seoul Ball”. Children were nowhere to be seen; several agents could be seen hidden in the shadows, a tobacco stick in their mouth and a secret on their lips. 

The tungsten lights hanging above Lisa were warm, intruding and uncomfortable as she walked around the ball. 

“Manoban!” 

A voice shouted from across the room. Lisa froze in place, making out the faint silhouette of her official Wendy walking towards her.

“Wendy; what is it now?” Lisa spoke; if you paid close attention, you could hear a faint tone of hatred disguised under her words. 

Lisa was full of inner turmoil, hatred and disgust for the woman standing in front of her. 

Wendy, leader of the Seoul Mafia, only inherited this position through her parents who ripped away thousands of agents hopes and dreams of a safer life away from them. Wendy liked to inform the Seoul Mafia that they were all a “family”, but Manoban knew better to the believe the bullshit that dropped from her mouth like venom from a snakes’ fangs. 

Lisa hated them and Wendy herself. 

“Manoban. You are one of our top agents. Your fighting skills are immaculate, you follow orders and you get the job done. So why is it, that on the one night we all get to surrender our positions in an illegal company which kills and destroys, you cannot speak one word to a single person here?” Wendy responded, her sequin covered arms crossed, a look of disgust on her face. 

“I’m not much of a social butterfly, Wendy, sorry to disappoint. I do my job, I do it well, might I add, so you have no right to tell me what I can and cannot do. You need me.” Lisa spat, moving closer to Wendy; her stance threatening. 

“Point taken, Manoban. Although, I do not appreciate your added on attitude towards an official. Keep yourself in line or I will have no choice but to feed you to the sharks myself.” Wendy spoke, her tone even more condescending and therefore hypocritical. 

Her red lips twisted up into a devious smirk, smokey eyes challenging Lisa to speak another word out of line. Wendy brushed past Lisa, grasping onto her wrist as a warning before walking off. 

Lisa was fuming and there was absolutely nothing she could do about it. 

Everybody adored Wendy; they loved her painted red lips that spoke of seduction, her dark black eyes that spoke a story of confidence and most of all, her twisted, dark, devious personality which showed no mercy to anyone and everyone. Nobody would ever dare speak ill of Wendy; though Lisa Manoban was not everyone. 

Flashes of a girl popped into her mind. Kissing. Gasping. Fighting. Loving. All of the emotions you feel and are overcome by when you are in love. 

The flashes vanished and were replaced by the smirk of Wendy and the girl together. All the sudden, the ballroom became claustrophobic. The lights became blinding, the noise level hit a frequency beyond Lisa’s comfort level and Wendy left a sour taste in her mouth. 

Lisa began to walk out of the ballroom, opting to sit in the toilet cubicle to regain her composure. 

“Li?” A soft voice spoke, the door behind them shutting. A knock was placed on the cubicle door.

“Are you okay?” they spoke again. Lisa knew those red heels anywhere. They belonged to one Jennie Kim and were worn constantly. 

Great. Another bitch I don’t want to speak to tonight. Lisa thought to herself, her hands creating a fist. 

The toilet door opened and Lisa stood in front of Jennie, a blank canvas of emotions on her face; though on the inside, the only emotion she was choosing was anger. 

Jennie Kim and Lisa Manoban were the power couple of the Seoul Mafia; the hacker and the weapons master and one of the best combat fighters the Mafia had seen in 200 years. Together, they were an unstoppable force, completing mission after mission, living together more in love as the days went by. 

Or so Lisa had thought. 

—


	2. Chapter Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> half of the chapter is a flashback :)

_—_

_“Li?” Jennie spoke, creeping on the croaky floorboards to reach the four poster bed occupied by Lisa Manoban._

_“Jennie, you’re back. How was your mission?” Lisa spoke, a smile creeping up into her face. Jennie was the one she loved most in the world._

_Jennie pushed back her glasses which were falling off of the bridge of her nose, inhaling deeply. She stood at the end of the bed, looking down at the floorboards._

_“I have to tell you something, Lisa.” Jennie stated, diverting the conversation. Her expression was unreadable; her feet were frozen into place._

_“I don’t know if I love you.”_

_Lisa stopped in her tracks, slowly moving to the edge of the bed, a dagger in her heart and anger in her eyes._

_“I know, Jennie.” Lisa responded, staring directly into Jennie’s eyes, holding her gaze._

_“If you knew, why did you stay with me?” Jennie froze, leaning against one of the posters._

_“We all need something to play with, don’t we, Jennie?” Lisa spat, moving closer to her position at the end of her bed. She threw her onto the bed, sitting on her legs, her body positioned on top of Jennie’s small frame._

_“You’ve been with Wendy, Jennie. For god knows how long now. I’m not some stupid fucking kid for you to break into pieces!” Lisa yelled, pulling Jennie by her collar, capturing Jennie’s lips with her own._

_Lisa pinched her side, causing Jennie to gasp slightly, giving Lisa an opportunity to slip her tongue in the heat of her mouth before pulling away._

_“You’re going to miss that; having someone kiss you who isn’t a sadistic, sociopathic bitch. You’re dead to me, Kim; now get the fuck out of my room.” Lisa spat, stepping off of Jennie, slipping on a coat and some trainers before slamming the door shut behind her._

_Jennie remained on Lisa’s bed, slowly panting; her heart breaking into two for the younger one, but realising she been the one who caused it to break in first place._

—

“What the fuck do you want?” Lisa spat, the memories of her and Jennie’s love flooding back into her mind like a tidal wave.

“I know we’re not on speaking terms, Li. I just saw you speaking to Wendy and wanted to make sure you were okay; you looked shaken up.” Jennie responded calmly.

“DON’T YOU FUCKING DARE CALL ME THAT NAME. IT’S MANOBAN TO YOU.” Lisa yelled, pushing her against the wall of the cubicle.

Jennie regained her composure, expecting this and more from Lisa. Her anger overcame her and was the one thing stopping her from overthrowing Wendy as the official leader of the Seoul.

“Sorry, Manoban. Didn’t mean to care. Anyways, you need to pull yourself together. You did not hear this from me, but the Venom Mafia, the second most famous Mafia company in Seoul are making their arrival to sign a contract with Wendy. They will be arriving at 01200. You know our leader is not forgiving and will not hesitate to kick you out of the mafia if you ruin this trade in agents.” Jennie spoke, trying to calm Lisa down.

As much as Lisa absolutely despised Jennie and Wendy, she knew that the Seoul Mafia needed an arrangement in agents to better benefit their organisation; Lisa was nothing if not professional when she needed to be.

Lisa had heard whispers of Venom Mafia and their agents through the grapevine and knew not to mess around with them. They are ruthless, brutal and emotionless and seperate their personal lives from work; something Seoul Mafia struggled with.

Or maybe that was just Lisa herself.

“Thanks for the tip. Now leave me alone.” Lisa said, tilting her head to the side to give a quick grimace.

Before Lisa was able to leave, Jennie reaches for her arm with brute force, pulling her back.

“I mean it, Lisa. Stay out of the way of Venom. Don’t talk to them, don’t engage unless on mission. I’m warning you; steer clear or god fucking help us all.” Jennie spoke, her tone a mixture of caution and fear.

Lisa was confused, though she nodded her head slightly and left the bathroom.

What the fuck has this night turned into?

**Author's Note:**

> you’ll meet someone special very soon :)


End file.
